<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Джим, ты опять не убрал со стола! by Tigerrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498681">Джим, ты опять не убрал со стола!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat'>Tigerrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Humor, Photography, Starfleet Academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerrat/pseuds/Tigerrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим часто завтракает на бегу и оставляет на столе грязную посуду. Леонарду это не нравится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Когда Вселенная говорит с тобой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фото сделаны для Новогоднего СТ-календаря-2020.</p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Млечный путь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Навеяно рекламным роликом <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8YJJXNj5qU">Знаки</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>